


Oxton/Reyes family. And friends.

by AzraelOverlord



Series: Rogue [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, MMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is the CEO of Reyes corp. and is happily married. His household consist of him, his wife, their 7-year-old  daughter and another one is on the way.This story is completely unrelated to the rest of the series. Just the characters in it are picked from it so to make it easier for all of us I attached it to it.





	Oxton/Reyes family. And friends.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember that one time Gabriel was carrying Rogue on his back as they were walking back to their apartment from the pub? Well, I played with the idea she mentions in my head for a bit.
> 
> If I continue it or it stays as a 1 chapter depends on the reception it gets.

“Honey, I’m home.” Gabriel Reyes, CEO of Reyes corp. calls after he entered the front door of his family house. It’s bigger than average but it’s not a villa. Just a two-floor house with 3 bedrooms with an adjacent bathroom, a kitchen, living room, a garage that can hold two cars or in this case a business car and two motorbikes and a cellar. Cozy, family home for him and his family of three with the fourth on the way. While taking his shoes off and storing them in the shoe locker he hears approaching running steps. By the sound of it, they belong to a child and as he guessed it his 7-year-old daughter that shares quite a few features with his wife, the most distinct one being the windblown spiky brown hair comes running around the corner. Arms stretched to their limits towards him and a wide smile on her face.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” she shouts as she launches at him.

He kneels on one knee and opens his arms too and when she barrels into him, he returns the hug and stands back up, lifting her up. “Hey there, Linn. Did you behave while I was gone?”

“Mhm,” she nods into his shoulder.

“Homework done?” he asks and starts walking towards the kitchen where delightful aromas of his wife’s cooking are guiding him. Well, it’s his grumbling stomach that is pulling him in that direction but that comes secondary to greeting his beautiful wife.

“Yep.”

“Did you obey mommy?” They enter the kitchen.

“Yep.” The girl in his arms nods again.

“That depends on how you define obeying.” His wife comments with a laugh, stirring the pot that she has on the stove and is the source of the aromas that lured him here.

“Hey, honey,” he walks closer and kisses her on the cheek.

“Welcome home. How was work?” She asks then looks at Linn in his arms. “No kiss for mommy?”

The little girl leans towards her with such gusto that Gabriel needs to lean closer to prevent her from falling out of his arms, “Love you, mommy.” She kisses her mom too.

“Love you too, Linn.” She scruffs her hair a bit, getting a giggle out of her for her efforts.

“And how is Emily doing today?” Gabriel asks, running her palm over his wife’s pregnant stomach.

“Kicking like crazy.” She puts her own palm over his and looks at her stomach. “I think we made a fighter this time around.”

“A third you in this house?” Gabriel jokes, “You sure I shouldn’t armor this place up just to make sure it stays standing?”

“Oh, get out of here!” She punches his shoulder in response but she only confirmed his guess because now his shoulder is pulsing with pain. His wife has quite an arm for someone of her stature. She is a full head smaller than him and if someone would only have looked at her, they would never have guessed that she is an MMA champion in her weight class. He, himself is no stranger to that world but he abandoned that dream for establishing his own company soon after they meet for the first time. He misses the ring but he decided that he will support his wife’s dream. She is very popular with all ages. Her irrepressible cheerful attitude, her one-liners when she drops a move on her opponents and the fact that she didn’t lose a single fight in her career put her firmly on top of the list of many MMA fans out there. And there was a massive uproar little more than 7 years ago when she suddenly announced that she is temporarily hanging her gloves and retreating from the ring and the fights. Reason for that is obvious. Linn was on her way. Initially, she lost a lot of fans but when she first appeared in public with her in a stroller, all tucked in, that number went back up and even increased. Their hero was a mother now and she was cuter than ever in their eyes. Of course, her promise that she will return to the MMA scene after things settle down helped in that regard too.

“Wow,” Linn exhales when Gabriel walked to the pictures hung on the wall above the dining table, while he was remembering the days in the ring. “Mommy looks so strong.” She points to a picture of Lena holding up her champion belt after she first won the title. She is covered in sweat and exhaustion is clear on her face but her wide smile and the V sing she is showing the camera with her free hand make her as beautiful as ever in Gabriel’s eyes.

“She does, doesn’t she?” he smiles.

“She still is,” Lena says from her spot in front of the stove. “And when Emily comes and things settle down, I’m heading straight back to the gym. My fists are itching like crazy lately.”

“That rookie that is shooting up the ranks like crazy,” He sits down and puts Linn on his knee, “Sombra, I think she calls herself, calling you out probably has nothing to do with it?” and smirks.

“Sombra?” Lena chuckles, “She is too fresh and cocky too boot. I would finish her off in the first round.” And comments then shook her head, “Nah, the one I’m all excited about is that Lindholm girl. From what I saw, she has a mean right hook and she can take quite a beating and still stay on her feet.”

“You know she is being trained by Reinhardt, right?” Gabriel opens the newspaper and he and Linn start going through it. He has no idea when she started to enjoy reading it but she does and her perspective on some articles is quite interesting.

“The Godfather? Huhuuu,” Lena squeals, “Now I’m even more antsy to get in the ring with her.”

Reinhardt Wilhelm aka The Godfather is a legend in MMA circles. His career sum still doesn’t have a single loss in it. The only one that came close was Akande Ogundimu and even that match was announced a draw by the judge when they were both covered by bruises and cuts and were on their feet by willpower alone. Akande wanted a rematch but it was not to be. Soon after Reinhard lost his left eye in a freak accident and retired from fighting and instead decided to coach a new generation. And Brigitte Lindholm is his most talented pupil and shows great potential. Commentators are already calling her the heiress to the Godfather title. But that only fuels the desire in Lena.

“Oh,” Lena quips when she remembers something, “Hey, love,” and she calls for his attention and when he raises his look from the newspaper, “Angie called. She is coming over this weekend and she will bring her gear along to check on the baby while she is here.”

Hearing that, Linn pokes her head from behind the newspaper too, “Aunt Angela is coming? Yey!” and jumps cheerfully in Gabriel’s lap. She liked her from day one.

Lena can’t help herself but smile at that reaction and adds, “And Ame is coming too. Nothing business just a social visit.” Linn’s face falls. She is not on best of terms with her. The fault lies with both. Linn pushing into her a few times too many and Amélie’s inability to relax properly when she is not on the clock.

“Hm,” Gabriel quirks an eyebrow, because Amélie Lacroix, the manager of Lena’s team is not known for social visits. She always turns them into business-related ones. “Is Winston coming along too?”

“Got it in one,” Lena nods then turns back to her pot, “That’s what makes me think that this time really is only a social visit.” She says because despite Winston being her trainer therefor a member of her team, he strictly keeps work and social life separate and doesn’t tolerate anyone mixing the two.

“It’s going to be a full house this weekend again, huh?” Gabriel laughs while refocusing on the newspaper. Linn already busy with running her finger below the lines she is reading.

“Any special wishes for the lunch?” Lena asks.

“We could fire up the barbeque and down some drinks outside. The forecast is sunny for the whole weekend.” Gabriel answers.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lena quips and starts wrapping up her cooking. After they finish their lunch they retreat to the living room and relax on the couch with Gabriel sitting upright, Lena stretched across in on her back and her head in his lap while Linn squeezed herself next to her and is taking a nap. Her hand hugging her mother’s belly. ‘ _How did I ever get so lucky?_ ’ Gabriel wonders looking at them with a gentle smile tugging on his lips and is caressing Lena’s scalp. After all that bullshit he went through while he was in the Army, this feels like heaven and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Lena straight in this one, shut up. She is gay as fuck in all my other stories.
> 
> I hope you still like it.


End file.
